1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a multi-function printer. Particularly, the invention relates to a multi-function printer with a built-in really simple syndication (RSS) reader.
2. Description of Related Art
With the advent of information society, office automation devices such as a scanner, a photocopy (copy) machine and a printer, etc. are generally set in an office, and a user can use these office automation devices to implement document processing tasks. It should be noticed that a lot of space is occupied when the aforementioned office automation devices are simultaneously equipped in the office. Therefore, a multi-function printer (MFP) integrated with a scan function, a photocopy (copy) function and a print function, etc. is developed. In order to improve usage convenience of the MFP, a fax function is also added to the MFP. Obviously, how to further increase the usage convenience of the MFP is an important issue to be developed by related practitioner.